Carta
by Cau Lima
Summary: Em plena segunda guerra, Draco Malfoy, escreve uma carta. Adeus... Será esse o fim? DG!


_Olá Weasley,_

_Nesse momento, creio eu, você deve estar chocada. O que eu, que prometi voltar pra você, que disse que enquanto durar essa guerra, nunca mais nos corresponderíamos, quero com essa carta? Está carta em tom de despedia? Exatamente. Me despedir. Sinto dizer que você nunca mais irá me ver, ruivinha, mas, sinto mais ainda dizer que **eu** nunca mais vou te ver. Ver seus olhos, seu rosto, seu cabelo, suas sardas, seu sorriso. Tudo que eu sempre odiei e agora... Amo loucamente. Sim, amo. Porque você me ensinou a te amar. Amar você e o gosto de chocolate que eu sentia ao te beijar. Chocolate este, bem desnecessário a vida, na minha opinião. Assim, como na minha opinião, não existe nada melhor que banho frio. Talvez seus beijos. É, talvez seus beijos sejam melhores que banho frio. Talvez..._

**Another summer day**

Outro dia de verão

**Has come and gone away**

Que vem e vai embora

**In Paris and Rome**

Em Paris ou em Roma

**But I wanna go home**

Mas eu quero ir pra casa

**Maybe surrounded by**

Talvez esteja cercado por

**A million people I**

Um milhão de pessoas, eu

**Still feel all alone**

Ainda me sinto sozinho

**I just wanna go home**

Eu somente quero ir pra casa

**I miss you, you know**

Sinto sua falta você sabe

_Ah, ruiva, como eu vou sentir a tua falta... Falta dos bons momentos que passamos juntos, dos maus momentos, do jeito perfeito que você encaixa em mim, falta do seu carinho, falta de você... Viu como você me deixou viciado, ruiva? Absurdo... Eu, um Black Malfoy, sangue puríssimo, dependente de alguma coisa, precisando desesperadamente te sentir de novo, querendo ouvir você dizer, mesmo que só mais uma vez, "Eu te amo..." E é por isso que eu te odeio. Te odeio por ter conseguido me mudar tanto, por ter me feito ficar pobre, por ter me feito desistir do que mais queria... Seguir Você-sabe-quem._

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**

Eu continuo guardando as cartas que te escrevi

**Each one a line or two**

A uma linha ou duas

**"I'm fine baby, how are you?"**

"Estou bem amor, como você está?"

**Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**

Bem sei que deveria te enviá-las, mas sei que isto não é o bastante

**My words were cold and flat**

Minhas palavras são frias e lisas

**And you deserve more than that**

E você merece mais que isto

_E é por ter desistido de segui-lo que eu fujo. Fujo do meu pai, fujo do Ministério, fujo da Ordem, fujo de tudo e de todos. Porque, mesmo tendo desistido, eu matei Dumbledore. Apesar de ninguém saber o motivo, ou ligar para o mesmo, eu matei... E eu desisti. E por isso, vamos perseguir Draco Malfoy, aquele que é o renegado, aquele que ninguém se preocupa com, ou com o que já passou, passa ou passará, se quiser sobreviver._

**Another airplane**

Outro avião

**Another sunny place**

Outro lugar ensolarado

**I'm lucky I know**

Sou sortudo eu sei

**But I wanna go home**

Mas eu quero ir pra casa

**I've got to go home**

Tenho que ir pra casa

**Let me go home**

Me deixa ir pra casa

**I'm just too far**

Estou tão longe

**From where you are**

De onde voce está

**I wanna come home**

Eu quero voltar pra casa

_Hunf... Perdoe-me, querida Weasley. Tenho a ligeira impressão que desviei do assunto. Somente a ligeira impressão... E perdoe-me novamente, por não cumprir a minha promessa. A nossa promessa. "Ficar sempre juntos, não importa o que aconteça. Não importa o que aconteça". Não vamos ficar juntos agora, e infelizmente não sei se vamos ficar juntos depois._

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**

Sinto como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa

**It's like I just stepped outside**

É como se estivesse fora

**When everything was going right**

Quando está tudo indo bem

**And I know just why you could not**

Eu sei apenas porque você não poderia

**Come along with me**

Vir pra junto de mim

**But this was not your dream**

Mas isto não é o seu sonho

**But you always believed in me**

Mas você sempre acreditou em mim

_Ah! Virginia... Escrevo esta carta, ao som de uma música trouxa que esta tocando em um bar, aqui perto... Ridículo... Uma musica que não tem nada a ver com essa carta. Na verdade, tem sim. Ela é totalmente contraria ao conteúdo desta. Não estou cercado por milhões de pessoas, esse não era o meu sonho, não esta fazendo um dia ensolarado e não... Eu não quero ir para casa. Enfim. Não vou te dizer que musica é. Simplesmente adivinhe, pequena..._

**Another winter day has come**

Outro dia de inverno está vindo

**And gone away**

E indo embora

**And even Paris and Rome**

E mesmo em Paris ou em Roma

**And I wanna go home**

E eu quero ir pra casa

**Let me go home**

Me deixa ir pra casa

**And I'm surrounded by**

E eu estou cercado por

**A million people I**

Um milhão de pessoas, eu

**Still feel alone**

Ainda me sinto sozinho

**Let me go home**

Me deixa ir pra casa

**I miss you, you know**

Sinto sua falta, você sabe

_Creio que está carta chegou ao fim. Creio também que você deve estar chorando. Assim como creio que você sabia o conteúdo dessa carta mesmo antes de abri-la, e não que você ficou chocada, como disse no inicio._

**Let me go home**

Me deixa ir pra casa

**I've had my run**

Eu tive minha chance

**Baby, I'm done**

Baby, estou feito

**I gotta go home**

Estou indo pra casa

**Let me go home**

Me deixa ir pra casa

**It all will be alright**

Ficará tudo bem

**I'll be home tonight**

Estarei em casa hoje a noite

**I'm coming back home**

Estou voltando pra casa

_Adeus, pequena. Adeus, minha ruivinha. Adeus, Virginia. Adeus, Weasley._

_D'aquele que te odeia. D'aquele que sentira sua falta. D'aquele que é egoísta o suficiente para esperar que você não seja feliz ao lado de outro._

_D'aquele que te ama_

_Draco Malfoy_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hi, people!_

_Espero q tenham gostado da fic..._

_Well, desculpem qq erro... Seja de português ou de qq outra coisa, afinal é a minha primeira fic e ñ tenho beta, entaum ñ ficou essas coisas todas... hehehehehe... _

_Se gostaram deixem reviews, se ñ gostaram deixem tb... Façam uma ficwritter em começo de carreira (Hum hum... nem se axa!), feliz!_

Bjos, Kakau M. L.


End file.
